


Branded

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Pain, Scars, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: Maedhros has nightmares about his scars he got in Angband. One more so then others.





	Branded

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by one of Natasha_Rostova's amazing works of art on their DeviantArt account.

_The cold iron chains kept Maedhros in place, they dug into his skin painfully. He heard foot steps down the hall and he refused to look up when the door opened. An amused chuckle filled room which caused Maedhros to flinch unconsciously._

_"What's the matter? You are not happy to see me?" Sauron asked as he walked over. Maedhros clenched his jaw refusing to answer him. This caused Sauron to chuckle some more but he walked to stand right in front of him._

_"You have been here for quiet some time now and since it's clear your brothers have left you here...well I thought it will be best for you to know who you belong to now." He said as he held up a long metal shaft that hand an engraving on one end. It was of an eye, it looked very similar to that of Sauron's own eye. It was also what he used to branded what belonged to him. Maedhros paled a bit when he saw it as realized what it was. Sauron laughed and placed a hand over the engraving, heating the metal up. M_ _aedhros began to struggle when Sauron stepped behind him. He then screamed loudly when the hot metal made contact with his skin._

_"There we go, now you'll always know you'll never be anything more then a slave...now let's continue shall we?"_

* * *

Maedros sat up in bed quickly a scream stuck in his throat. He moved down part of the shirt he slept in. He swallowed hard as he saw it there clear as always. He stood up slowly and made his way to one of the drawers that had a jug of water resting on top. He picked up a wash cloth and dipped it into the cold water. He then reached to his shoulder and started to scrub at the mark on his skin. He groaned softly and moved his hand away. All's he did was irritate the old wound and caused it to start bleeding again.

"Maitimo?" Asked a voice from the door. He jumped a bit in surprise but he relaxed when he saw it was just Fingon. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm fine," he replied moving the now bloody rag out of site. Fingon frowned already having seen the bloody rag. He quietly walked over and took his the rag from his hand. He placed it by the jug and he then led Maedhros back over to the bed. 

"Wait here, I'll be back within a few moments." Fingon said after Maedhros sat down. He then left the room and after a little bit came back holding a tray. On it a soft cloth and a bowl of slightly warmed water. Fingon sat on the bed beside him and started to clean the wound gently. Maedhros hissed softly as the cloth made contact with his skin. 

"I'm sorry, it will hurt a bit." Fingon said as he cleaned the wound.  Maedhros relaxed a bit but refused to make eye contact when Fingon was done. Fingon moved the tray and gently pulled the taller elf into a warm embrace.

"It won't come off," Maedros finally said his voice cracking. As he pressed close against Fingon. "It won't ever go away."


End file.
